villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
X-24
X-24 is a major antagonist in the 2017 Marvel superhero film Logan. He is a clone of James "Logan" Howlett, or the Wolverine, under control of Dr. Zander Rice. As with Logan/Wolverine, he was portrayed by Hugh Jackman, who also played Keller Dover in Prisoners, Vincent Moore from Chappie, and Blackbeard in Pan. Biography After Essex Corp's Project Transigen was considered a failure because genetically modified children refused to kill, Dr. Zander Rice began working on a new project, X-24, a clone of Wolverine with no emotions or free will. X-24 was sent to hunt Laura and kill Charles Xavier. He killed Xavier by stabbing him with his claws, later he killed the Munson family for protecting him and managed to capture Laura. When he tried to bring Laura as a prisoner to Zander Rice, he encountered Munson's enemy, Canewood, who mistook him for Logan and offered to pay him for five gram if he agrees to work for him. They attacked him so he killed them all. Caliban however manages to possess his mind for a while, and cause him to kill a few Reavers. After Logan saw Charles die he chased X-24 and fought him, grievously wounding him with Munson's help and freed Laura. Zander Rice healed X-24, and gained control over the mad clone in the process. Later, X-24 fought Wolverine while The Reavers tried to capture the mutant children. X-24 impaled Wolverine on a fallen tree, only to be shot and killed by Laura, who used an Adamantium bullet (the one bullet that can kill Wolverine) to blow half his skull away. Despite his death, X-24 successfully kills Logan. Personality Genetically engineered as a killing machine, X-24 had a barbaric and feral mindset like an attack dog he would only listen to and or kill whoever his creator, Zander Rice would command. Little more than a savage animal, he embodied what Logan would have been if he had less control, had he not become an X-Man. Gabriela Lopez described X-24 as something "without a soul". However, despite X-24's seemingly mindless and primitive nature, he displayed some level of thought outside of Rice. For example, he savagely murdered the Munson family and a gang when they attacked him despite Rice's commands for him to stop. When Logan killed Rice, X-24 appeared enraged at the sight of Rice's corpse, stemming either from his absolute loyalty to Rice or possibly having looked at Rice like a father-figure, and began behaving more savagely and rage-driven, thrashing Logan around more brutally before delivering the killing blow. This implies him to be a more sadistic killer than a simple mindless lapdog. Gallery Images X-24.jpg|X-24 X-24Logan2.png|X-24's vicious stare. Wolverine vs. X-24.jpg|Wolverine vs. X-24 X-24Logan.PNG|X-24's savage breakdown. X-24_impales_Logan.png|X-24 impales Logan X24Death.PNG|X-24 killed by X-23/Laura. Videos X-24 Kills Charles Xavier Logan (2017) Movie Clip X-24 vs Henchmen Logan (2017) Movie Clip 4K Logan vs X-24 First Fight Logan (2017) Movie Clip Logan vs X-24 Final Fight Logan (2017) Movie Clip Logan Movie Clip X24 Kills Logan Trivia *He is the final antagonist of the film, and was the last villain to die. *X-24 was created for the movie but he is most similar to Albert, a robot doppelganger of Wolverine from the comics. Albert was created by Donald Pierce. However, Wolverine defeats Albert. *X-24 never speaks, only making grunting sounds and yelling, as he was in a constant feral and mindless state. *The battle between X-24 and Wolverine is symbolic because Wolverine is literally fighting his worst inner demon, which is a version of him full of rage, bloodlust and hate, as well as the mindless killing machine that he could have become. Navigation pl:X-24 Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Twin/Clone Category:Mutants Category:Supervillains Category:Evil Creation Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Minion Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Saboteurs Category:Successful Category:Wrathful Category:One-Man Army Category:Destroyers Category:Psychopath Category:Related to Hero Category:Mute Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Barbarian Category:Mentally Ill Category:Kidnapper Category:Vengeful Category:Dimwits Category:Thugs Category:Pawns Category:Right-Hand Category:Tragic Category:Martial Artists Category:Serial Killers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Misanthropes Category:Dark Forms Category:Humanoid Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Egotist Category:Sadists Category:Protective Category:Paranoid Category:Multi-beings Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy